borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Click here to upgrade to Borderlands Wikia ''Nyew Look. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = ##eb7110 }} archive link dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} deleted snapshots Hi Fryguy, May I ask you the reason Why you deleted my screens of items : On the Bee Shields the Iron Pistols the Plasma Casters Is it because they were not fully english ? if not, then may you explain me the reason why? Thanks in advance. Fenris51 (talk) 09:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :images in languages other than english are welcome on talk pages and variants charts. i'm afraid that your images were caught up in the most recent purge of uncategorized images. on your talk page you will notice two reminders that all uploaded images must be categorized and used or be subject to summary deletion. cheers. enjoy the wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Weird Chat Hey Fry. Enjoying your new found adminship i see. Anyway, i have a good question that needs a good answer and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction for an answer. it has come to my attention that the banner for the Borderlands Wiki chatroom is now in portugeuse. Any idea why or who might know? Just interested. 06:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) torgue im not going to try to tell you your job but mr. torgue's is missing most of its mission pages. 13:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Weapon renaming Sir Hammerlock's Damned Cowboy Hi, the weapon page should be renamed "Damned Cowboy". "Sir Hammerlock" is a prefix, just like Captain Scarlet guns (see Pimpernel for example) and can be replaced by other prefixes (just got a Flush Damned Cowboy which I will update to variant chart later). I've tried to rename it myself, but it says that only an administrator could do it. Greetings. GryphusR (talk) 08:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... Hey FryGuy! I really appreciate the welcome....and Ive got the CLAP... Cheers, A91 knightblade (talk) 10:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :this user likes to hand out the clap free of charge. please be aware of the side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning.) enjoy the wiki, mate. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:Table I was just thinking about Template:Table. Is it used for anything other than the variant charts, and variant examples on the talk pages of Borderlands weapon pages? I'm just asking because the variant charts are showing up on in the Dead-end pages and uncategorised pages maintenance lists, and these would be easy to knock out with one quick edit to that template. A link back to the weapon page and a templated category could tidy up each list. Another thought that occurs to me is the prospect of a redesign for the box to look more like a header for the charts below than a notice box. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :i am chagrined to admit that i actually forgot what template:table was used for. it's been quite a while since i played around with it. the fix you have installed appears to have solved the problem nicely. and it looks tres spiff. kudos. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm always intrigued by how long it takes the category pages to become populated with page names after a template update. Some appear in the first few minutes, and some can take more than a day to show up. It's going to interesting to see how many are still in the uncategorized pages list after a day or so has passed. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OfficialGMania issue Thank you good sir for resolving that issue through diplomatic ways. Kudos to you, kind sir. - Hiddarg - 17:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :wa'nt easy, mate. internet convention dictates that i act like a complete git. and the (edit) quantity = quality remark rather rubbed my fur the wrong way. thanks for the kudos, mate. and thanks for keeping an eye out on the wiki. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Need a bit of help with weapons damage. Hi, I was carying some weapon tests on the dummy of sanctuary and I've seen that my SMG do higher damage than they should. I unequiped both my shield and class mod, checked my skill tree (none of them improve SMG damage) and again the results were diferent than expected. I'm using Maya. The weapons to test were the following, with damage (as stated on the card) from higher to lesser: #Corrosive Blaster (35479) #Electric Infinity (33761) #Maliwan corrosive Plasma Caster (24690) #Hellfire 19497 Single shots (to avoid triggering elemental efects) both to body and critical provided this results on the dummy, from higher damage to lesser: #Hellfire (66690) damage to body #Infinity (42600) #Plasma Caster (28995) #Blaster (26860) My first guess was that hellfire was doing more damage because the dummy was fleshy and vulnerable to fire, but even in such case that doesn't explain why the Plasma Caster is doing more damage than the Blaster (both are corrosive). I suspect that Maya may have a hidden value on some skill that boosts SMG damage or either she have a class-boost to SMG damage, otherwise I don't get why I'm getting such results unless I'm really stupid and/or missing something really basic. Do you have any idea why I'm getting more damage with the plasma caster than with the Blaster even if the weapon cards stat otherwise? NOTE: I did not reset my skill tree, just unequiped class mod and Bee, but none of the Siren skills improve SMG damage. :were all of the shots listed made to the body vice the head? maya does have skills that boost critical hit damage. also, i'd be interested in seeing if the same weapon deals returns same damage numbers when wielded by other characters. that said, i've been marinating a theory that different hitboxes on enemies have different damage variables. this theory comes from farming pyro pete with a sand hawk. one burst of eight projectiles deals several different damage numbers based on where they hit pete. i would suggest, also, contacting daem and feeling him out on this subject. he is one of our RCs that specialize in numbers and game mechanics. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 07:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The numbers stated are for body shots, not head-shots. I did multiple shots and the numbers were the same for all. ::I've reseted my skill tree and conducted the test again, the results for body shots are as follow: ::#Hellfire (58763) (Higher damage may be because enemy is fleshy) ::#Infinity (37536) ::#Plasma Caster (25513) ::#Blaster (23667) ::As you can see the ranking is the same. The only thing that cannot be explained is the Plasma Caster being above the Blaster. Either the Plasma caster is doing some kind of splash damage added to the numbers of normal projectile damage or Maya have a inherent boost to SMG damage not currently documented. ::I'll try this on another character (lvl61 Axton) and see what happens. I'll also inform daem to take a look at this. ::GryphusR (talk) 07:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Results with Lvl 61 Axton. No shield, No skills, same as above test with Maya #Hellfire (50378) (Lesser than same test with Maya) #Infinity (37536) (Same than same test with Maya) #Plasma Caster (38270) (Higher Damage than Maya test) #Blaster (35501) (Higher Damage than Maya test) Definitely, this either proves that, there is an undocumented boost to certain types of weapon for each class (Maya to SMG, Axton to Assault Rifle) or that they carry such boost to elemental damage (less probable). I think that we should further investigate into this asap, as many players could be replacing weapons based on card stats that in practice are doing less damage. GryphusR (talk) 07:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Caster and Hellfire both inflict additional splash damage. Dämmerung 14:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I know that they do splash damage, but that doesn't explain why I'm getting different damage on different classes with the very same weapons, ie 58k Maya vs 50k Axton with completly "clean" characters. GryphusR (talk) 20:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Remove all classmods and every relic, then reset all skills -- no skills at all -- for both characters. Also, disable your Badass points. Then retest. Your numbers don't make sense as listed. Note the damage numbers for the shock Infinity. Is the dummy Level 61? Are you testing in TVHM, UVHM, or Normal Mode? Dämmerung 21:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: OMG, I was stupid enough to do the test with Axton on normal mode. There was no relic, skills or classmod, but maya test was conducted on UVHM and Axton on NM. After checking again on UVHM the numbers are the same for Axton and Maya for all weapons. Thanks for your help, issue is resolved :) GryphusR (talk) 22:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) 12 Pounder You removed my edit on the 12 pounder variant site, on account of lacking image. In that case, could you kindly inform me how I am supposed to: * 1: Take a snapshot from a PS3. * 2: Upload that snapshot and place it correctly on this site? ReXxX1984 (talk) 12:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: 1: Digital camera :: 2: USB cable :: But really. Just use any imaging device - if your cellphone can resolve the itemcard from your TV screen, by all means go ahead - and save it into your computer. Then upload it under the relevant categories (the minimum being Category:Images or something of the sorts). 20:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) thank you, nags. as above, pics taken of the tv screen are welcome on all but mainspace pages (e.g. variant charts, talk pages, userspace). please note that the Notice at the top of every variants page states that "variants added without supporting images may be redacted." 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Chatmod? I would like your personal take on my status as chatmod as introduced on my talk page. Please be honest and dont hold any punches. 23:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pictures Hey there, It seems you've deleted 2 pics of mine that item pages were pointing to. Inflammable Love Thumper and Grounded Love Thumper. Was it really necessary to delete images that Item pages were pointing to on their Variations Page? Ruyen1 (talk) 21:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :yes. it is a policy of this wiki that all images must be categorized or be deleted. you will find on your talk page a note to that effect. all users are free to upload whatever images you like provided that they are properly categorized and used. if you have any questions or concerns to that effect please feel free to contact me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 04:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Edit war - Troll Please, take a look at this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tunguska?action=history I've tried to explain him in his talk page that we don't add comparisons of weapons skins from same manufacturer and rarity, but he just deleted my message from his talk page and continued with the edits. As I don't want to prolong the edit war further, I inform you of this. Sorry for the inconvenience. GryphusR (talk) 16:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :He also has wiped my vandalism report from the top of the page and added me to it http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_Wiki:Vandalism_report?action=history He's also editing my vandal report, adding a letter to his name so it redirects to another user page. Obvious troll is obvious. GryphusR (talk) 16:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Trivia According to PAX East developers commentary, some of Krieg's skills are reference to psycho's skills which annoys player the most. This includes throwing explosives and exploding (Suicide Psycho), breathing fire (Burning Psycho) and rushing opponents for close-up melee attacks (Normal Psycho). As far as I'm aware, this was fact. They've said as much several times in videos. Why was it removed? (Fixed; sorry about forgetting my signature originally) Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :quick answer: housekeeping. the note had been commented out due to (supposed) lack of proof. feel free to restore the note with a link to the video(?) mentioned above. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 15:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The video's currently in his media section, unless it was removed while I wasn't paying attention. Thanks for the quick reply. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :: What/Whose media section? It is to be safely assumed that readers will not take it upon themselves to look/dig up videos or any form of citation not explicitly referenced. 18:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Krieg's. I pointed it out in the edit. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Edited to be more explicit in reference. 20:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Oops! Accidental category creation. I seem to have accidenally invented an images category... *Krieg/Skins I don't know how to rectify this and I thought you might be able to help. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lordberticus (talk) 01:22, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :not a problem, mate. what is done can always be undone. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Skin pages Your bitch is my command... Its taken a long time for me to get all the skin pages aligned, which may cause problems but it will be easy to fix any misinformation. The axton and krieg skin pages are totally formatted and the maya skin page needs realigned but your request (long ago on the axton skin talk page) is being worked on. Warblade put up a blog to the same effect long ago also. I didnt see any of that and didnt make it priority until I saw This and then posted That. I probably wouldnt have gotten any hits on the forum except I left a message to warblade linking it... LOL Like I said, rest assured it will be done (sometime) 21:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) For your review... Whenever you get a chance, could you look over the BL2 sliders? Any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks. 02:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are an administrator on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:44, August 2, 2013 (UTC) DEFCON Refridgerator... I mean, WikiTeams I have recently become a greeter / liaison on this wiki, and I was just wondering if you were able to edit the wikiTeams page to reflect that. On a sidenote, DEFcon refridgerator may have accidentally been triggered, please batton the bacons. 03:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :done. and mazel tov. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 04:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Fry why is this happening InfinitysCross (talk) 04:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I also have a request. Could you add the (liaison) title to killa, veg, and airos? I asked Dr.F but it musta slipped his mind... 11:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:template:infobox edit Well, it's not that simple. I saw that error and looked over and over to find a mistake, but I couldn't find one. The fact that your infobox is written in HTML instead of wikitext doesn't make things easier, in fact I would say that the template is a mess. I need that extra code that I've added to use the Switch template in the infobox for the locations, I can't just remove that edit and if I do, I won't be able to contribute to the location infobox images like I promised. So I would say that whoever wrote the template would help and see if they can find the mistake, OR you give me permission to rewrite the template from HTML to wikitext, which would make things a lot simpler, but some errors may occur in the process. Also, thanks for leaving that message instead of simply undoing the edit, I appreciate that. 13:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I double-checked all the opening and closing tags and noticed I put a }} too much after the first 16:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, you have no reason to be editing the templates whatsoever. Not only did you BEAK the template, but you are complaining at someone who had a WORKING template. Please stop now before you look more idiotic than you currently do. 17:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) thank you for correcting the oversight and for not complaining about our coding style. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) New poll wording I can't tell from the wording if the new poll is about which character voters like to play, or which characters voters like to have a friend in their party play. (eg. In the original I never played as Roland if I could help it, but I'd be quite glad if a friend chose to play as him.) Either question is valid, so I wanted to mention it to you instead of changing the language myself. Maybe you could clarify? Wording suggestions: option 1 / Favorite Vault Hunter / Which Vault Hunter is your go-to when you're tearing around Pandora? option 2 / Favorite Vault Hunter Companion / Which Vault Hunter do you most like having fight by your side? Cheers, jameslucas (" " / ) 13:43, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :apologies for the delayed response. i took a few days to let the new poll settle in before and see how it is faring before making a determination. it does follow in the grand tradition of its predecessors and appears to be well-received. however, should other users mention (here) that they find the topic's wording confusing i shall experiment with the poll template to see if the header can be changed without deleting the poll's results to date. (changing the poll's parameters in any way will reset the results back to zero.) thanks for the input, mate. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha; good to know about the possible loss of data. In the meantime, I'm still not sure what you meant when you wrote the question. Were you trying to ask option 1 or option 2? —jameslucas (" " / ) 14:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :the poll follows the set formulae that i have been using since Jan 2011. "favorite this," "favorite that." the intended topic of this poll is that old chestnut, "who is your favorite Vault Hunter?" i simply grew weary of the old trope and decided to spice it up a tad. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 02:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) query do u have a ps3?? :i do not. i am strictly . you will find my steam id on my userpage if you happen to game on PC as well. cheers, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Request I am looking for someone who can drop the following specific items in my game then leave my game so I can take the items. I only want them if they are Overpower 8. These items are: Slow hand, Rubi, Kitten, Heart breaker, Hail, Good touch, Crit, creamer, Chere-amie, Bad touch. :sorry, mate. my religion, CotSG, strictly forbids me from duping. and requires me to ban you from the wiki for asking for dupes. fortunately, i'm a not a very devout slacker. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 04:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) BL1 Shield Variants Question I'm putting together a proposal for better BL1 variant pages, and I've hit a small snag. Shield charts require 'delay', which I can find using gearcalc for any shield below lv 62, but not for anything lv 62 or above... I was wondering if you knew of a way of getting this data, since you appear to have been in a major player in the variant charts. 13:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :i did have a role to play in re-working the variant charts to accommodate BL2, yes, but i have zero experience with gearcalc. like, negative experience, since most of what i attempted to do in the past failed miserably. i'm afraid my experience with the variant charts was strictly with wiki mark-up code. good luck with your project, though. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:03, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Bladed Weapons HOW YA DOIN' SLAB? I was about to contribute a butload of weapon variants and came across one of your launchers and I noticed that you added the note "+50% Melee Damage(unlisted)". I cross-referenced that with the Melee page and it seems that your claim of the bonus melee damage is incompatible with the page's claim that launchers can be generated with blades that alter the melee attack animation, but don't actually add a bonus. Could you clarify if you actually did the math with that item, or just assumed there's a bonus damage? Either way, do you know how contributors need to approach listing bladed weapons that don't explicitly state their bonus, or can you point me in the direction of such a sage? Captain McPants (talk) 05:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :User:MadCrayolaz is the active variant chart watcher. Fry had a lot to do with them so perhaps he will answer you first. 13:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::To be more exact: a launcher DOESN'T spawn with a melee accessory, rather then that it's actually a GRIP! To be exact: the Bandit grip for launchers. But it's like Fry claimed, this grip DOES offer a melee damage upgrade, 50% as he stated, apparently Fry did his homework 4 change ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 12:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ^ lol :::I find this revelation about launcher blades actually being grips quite interesting! But how did you figure that out? :::Also, yeah, I did some homework myself and verified based on several of my characters and their bladed launchers that they always give 50% to melee damage. MadCrayolaz did the same. Captain McPants (talk) 17:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Slightly out-of-date wiki Dear Fryguy42 Sorry for the late reply. I haven't seen your reply on WarBlades page until now. If there's something you want me to check up on, test out, you name it. I'll see if I can do something about it. Also. Do you think there should be a "maximum amount of a certain variant lvl" ? like max 10 pics of a lvl 72 gub or is it just add as much as you like? - Zerot Zallander (talk) 23:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I have explained about the omission on policy of the number of variants and that it is allowed. 10:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Gettin' back in the game... Hey I just re-uploaded my custom created items... I thought you operated on the PC system, so I just wanted to give you an heads-up on that, head to User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear to get them! I... I am the King!Talk 18:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Steam message Regarding your offline message: I am not the best at wikiswag. There are several reasons for this, including working over 60 hours a week. I also lead by example for all casual editors, showing that it does not take "only edit it once" to make the cut, with the understanding extended that the preview mode does not always work right. If you have any comments in regard to this, please leave a message on my talk page. It is rather inappropriate to express opinions such as these "behind the scenes". Much like creating policy and editor back-up in the chat room is inappropriate for a wiki. Thanks. 16:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :perhaps a simple "congratulations" would have caused less consternation? congratulations. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well ty... I don't have much wikiswag, proper english, no formal programing training, nothing of social media, and tend to relate things to real life. My apologies if I #interpreted a hash-tag notation #incorrectly. thats not how any of this works 03:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png [[file:fryguysigwob.png|65px|link=User:Fryguy42]] 16:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Pointless weapon chart sorting Hello Fryguy42, user Torgue here. I'm still wondering how could I not notice those sorting arrows. *triple facepalm* best robot already told me, but for some reason I didn't get any notification and I saw your messages only today. Anyway thanks for telling me. I'm quite new here and the important thing is that you admins warn me when I make a mistake so I don't keep at it, like this time. I have a question: if someone leaves me a message in my talk page, I gotta reply in my talk page or in his talk page? See you around. Torgue (talk) 10:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :containg a conversation to a single talk page greatly simplifies matters in the future, i.e. for users to follow the convo. beats having to flip back and forth between talk pages, searching for the volley of responses. that said, the last two generations of wiki community members tend to spread their talk page conversations to hell and back all over the wiki. *shakes fist at the "younger generation" thank you for the thanks. enjoy the wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 12:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :We could always start a poll and enable Message Wall. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:28, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Message wall is annoying. There is no contents and finding specific references becomes problematic since multiple responses are hidden. It makes it a bear when trying to remember which wall between multiple people the reference was on. I have spent time on trying to find a link on the Anti-chamber wiki a week after seeing it. Not fun at all. ::Then there is the entirely annoying talk wall on each page where random thoughts are included in the page, prioritized by latest entry and drowning importance. Blogs work as a wall, all other walls are inefficient IMO. 07:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Mario/Wario Land Hello , Fryguy42 I found an Easter Egg in Pre Sequel today and i want to know if it's been contributed and i could need your help to contribute the Easter Egg i found if it has not been contributed yet . Thanks KingJarv (talk) 21:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC)KingJarv :looks like marioland from nintendoverse. 22:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, i know your busy but i would like to now if you could help out with my buddys fan wiki. im a huge borderlands fan myself. heres the link. http://borderlands-fandom.wikia.com Ninja Bush02 (talk) 14:15, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Ninja Bush02